Behind the Scenes
by Zalika717
Summary: What if the Inuyasha cast are actually actors on a TV show? And, what if they were suddenly forced to do a behind the scenes look at their regular day lives? Well, lets just say Sesshomaru and Kagome's lives turn upside down in just one night.


Summary:

What if the Inuyasha cast are actually actors on a TV show not related to the Inuyasha series? And, what if they were suddenly forced to do a behind the scenes look at their regular day lives compared to the show? Well, lets just say Sesshomaru and Kagome's lives suddenly turn upside down in just a couple of hours. 

Behind the Scenes:

Looking out over the vast audience, the host's eyes shined with joy. He had to be the luckiest man alive to be graced with the full cast of Jiro. The network had promoted his show from a half-hour slot to a two hour one just for this.

Thanking the gods and his clever producer, he reached for the microphone. "Good evening, Tokyo." An eruption of cheers flowed over the murmuring voices. "Tonight we have a special treat for you all. The behind the scenes talk of the beloved Jiro cast."

He waited in joy as another round of screams broke out. "Now, for all of you out there that don't know," his voice taking on a calmer more informed tone, "Jiro is running its tenth and final season. The finale will be playing this Saturday at nine."

A smirk graced his lips when soft sounds of displeasure floated up to the stage.

_And I am getting the one and only interview with the cast in one night._

"For a brief summary for those out that are not familiar with the show, Jiro is a fantasy crime drama that follows a street cop, Jiro Tanaka, and his sexy partner Akina Nakamura through the downtown troubles of a destroyed Japan. Together they are hassled by their boss Taro Matsuo and constantly attacked by the evil Shoichi.

Smiling into the camera, his voice drops to a hinting tone. "If you haven't seen the show, I strongly recommend buying the DVD.

"Now for our first guest," his attention switching to the wide doors off to the side, Kouga Ito."

A new series of screamed covered the air as the wolf demon smoothly flowed out onto the stage. Taking his seat beside the host, the sounds of sighs drifted to his ears. "Hello, Fudo."

"Good evening to you, Mr. Ito."

"Please, Kouga."

Smiling, this was going to be a great show. He knew it with every fiber of his being. "Thank you. So, Kouga, can you please explain to those out there what your role is in the hit show Jiro?"

"Well, Fudo," a devilish smirk coming to his lips as his attention turned to the audience, "I'm Akina Nakamura's fiancée, and Jiro Tanaka's rival when it comes to the beautiful Akina."

"Can you explain the situation to us, please."

That devilish smirk never left his lips, knowing just how close to the truth he was about to say. "For years, Jiro has been in love with Akina and has never had the courage to tell her. Now that my character Rafu Miyake has proposed and kidnapped her, Rafu is now at the top of Jiro's mark list."

"Can you explain what that would be?"

"A mark list is kind of what it sound's like. Each Tokyo Enforcer, a cop, has a list of names of individuals that they are allowed to kill on sight. When Rafu kidnapped Akina several episodes ago, Captain Taro assigned his name to Jiro's list."

"Now," Fudo interrupted, "can you set everyone straight that your character Rafu Miyake does work for the mastermind Shoichi?"

Long dark brown hair moved from side to side as he shook his head. "No, Rafu does not work for Shoichi. He merely assist him when the money is good enough. Rafu is nothing more than a well trained hired hand."

"How did Rafu's character come to be a main figure on the show?"

He smiled, remembering the first day he stepped foot on the set. "To be honest, he wasn't. It was only a last minute decision to keep him on. When Jiro and Akina confronted him in the warehouse with the stolen guns, Akina was suppose to kill him. It was the producers' idea to change it up a bit."

"Please explain."

He leaned forwards in his chair, elbows coming to rest on his knees. "He thought is might be more interesting for Jiro to be confronted with someone who wanted Akina as much as he did."

Fudo inwardly grinned at the whisper of sighs that came from the women in the audience. "It worked obviously."

Leaning back in his chair, the wolf's arms ran along the back of it. "Obviously."

"In real life," switching the subject slightly, "do you and Kagome Higurashi, Akina, have a relationship. There is talk of engagement going around."

A light chuckle escaped the youkai as his brown gaze lightened. "I have asked the beautiful Kagome to marry me, yes, but she, however, likes to play games."

_Games? I'm going to have to remember that._

"To be honest," his smooth voice continued, "we are not together, despite how much I would like to change that. She is currently between boyfriends and wishes to stay that way I fear."

"I see."

_Yes. This is going to be perfect._

…

"That fucking wolf," the yell echoing around the small room. "I can't fucking believe him."

"Oh, Inuyasha, calm down will you."

Amber eyes shifted to the woman that was currently being discussed about on stage. Her sweet voice easing him a bit. Long raven black hair falling to her low back, beautiful brown eyes, the perfect curves—there was a reason why she was referred to as the 'sexy' Akina when anyone talked about the show.

"He's a fucking ass, Kagome, and you know it."

Smiling, she couldn't help but laugh at him. "He's just doing it to get under your skin."

"The wolf likes to cause trouble," came the sound of a deep rumble from the back door. "Do not mind him."

"Hey, Sesshomaru," she smiled over to him. Inuyasha's arm suddenly coming to wrap about her shoulder. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah, bro." He knew damn well how much the full blooded demon hated to be called bro. "You're twenty minutes late. You're never late."

"Coming from you, Inuyasha," he growled as he took a seat near the coffee, "I doubt you mean that as a compliment."

"Damn right," the hanyou grinned.

"Anyhow," Kagome's gaze drifted to Miroku and Sango while the two brothers glared at each other, "which one of us is going up next?"

"I am actually," Sango grudgingly confessed. "I seriously don't want to, though. Acting is one thing. Being bombarded with questions about my personal life is another."

"Mr. Maeda made it clear to me that we didn't have to answer anything we were completely uncomfortable with," Kagome stated, trying had to reassure her friend. "Just tell Fudo pass, and he wont pester you on it anymore."

"I think I can do that." It sound simple enough. Just say no and that's that. Yep. Sounds good.

"I'm after Sango," Miroku commented as he headed to sit next to her on the couch, coffee in hand. "Shippo is after me, and than Rin."

"Speaking of the brats," Inuyasha muttered while searching the room, "I haven't seen them."

"Naraku is picking them up from school for me," Kagome answered. "They should be here soon."

"Is your sister with him?" Sesshomaru's rumble drew her attention away from matching amber eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled. "You know those two. Practically inseparable."

"Someone could say the same about the mutt on you, Kagome."

"Why you"—

"How'd it go, Kouga?" she asked, cutting Inuyasha short.

The wolf demon didn't miss a step as he headed to the chair he had been at before heading on stage. "Fine. Nothing too scary."

Sango hit him over the back of the head with the comment. "I can still beat you to a pulp, Kouga. Remember that."

Rubbing the back of his head, a grin rose to his lips. "Trust me, Sango. You make it hard to."

"Now, let us welcome the lovely Taka Kato."

Sighing, her head fell as Fudo's voice drifted to the back. "At least they're cheering for you," Kagome smiled, trying hard to encourage her friend. "You'll do fine, Sango."

"I hope you're right, Kagome."

With that said, the small group watched as their friend head to the doors.

"Why do I feel like we're sacrificing her to the wolves?" Miroku muttered after his girlfriend left.

"She will be fine." Sesshomaru muttered as his eyes lingered upon the beauty near his brother.

He could sense the anxiety ever so subtly laying under her calm façade. She would never confess it openly, but he knew she did not like the situation their manager confronted them with. It was only because of the conniving Mr. Maeda that this silly excuse for a show was able to get them all in one night.

"Hey, Kagome," Kouga's voice called, drawing everyone's eye, "why don't you come sit next to me? Its got to be annoying have the mutt hang on you like that."

"Can it, flee ball," the hanyou snapped as his arms tighten about her shoulder.

Sesshomaru didn't miss the shift in her gaze before it was forced away. She didn't want to be stuck in the middle of the fight that was about to start. She never did, but that still didn't keep the two men from arguing.

"Can't we all just get along?" Miroku interrupted. The last thing they needed was for the camera guy to come back here for a real behind the scenes action. "We're all friends, remember?"

"Speak for yourself, buddy," Inuyasha growled out while he glared at the now standing wolf. "I'd be happy to tear the flee bag apart."

Amber eyes watched as she ever so subtly tried to pull away from the hanyou. When the fool tightened his hold about her, his blood ran hot. She wasn't his to cling to. It was only by the grace of god he had not killed his brother for touching her so possessively.

"Inuyasha, Kouga," his deep baritone covered the growing curses. Both men halted in their argument to turn their attention to him. The wolf was calming to some degree. His brother, however, was not.

"What the hell do you want?" the younger inuyoukai growled out.

His eyes leveled on the half-breed as his arm tightened about her. Her expression gave nothing away, but he could sense her discomfort. The shift in her shoulders, the expressionless mask to her face—he knew the sighs for what they were. She was trying to keep from snapping.

"I believe it would be best if you let her go, brother."

Amber eyes narrowed as he watched his brother look to the woman at his side. It was then that he saw his mistake because he also knew what that look meant. "Kagome"—

"Let go, Inuyasha," her voice gentle but just as forceful.

Doing as she asked, his arm fell from around her. It was, however, the wolf's turn to make a mistake, and he seemed far too eager to step up to do so.

"Kagome," her small hands held clasped into his own, "Once we finish the final shoot, I promise to take you away from that mutt. You don't have to see him ever again. You're my"—

Two sets of growls cut him short as a pair of narrowed brown eyes stared up at him.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, flee bag," Inuyasha barked, forcing his way closer to the youkai.

"Yes," came the rumbling sound of the daiyoukai's voice, "let go of her."

Brown eyes shifted to him as the wolf wisely dropped her hands. He was always so smooth. Even now, sitting perfectly calm with both arms on either side of his chair, she could see the rage building in his bright amber eyes.

"Kagome," the wolf started, but a single look from her and a growl from behind stopped him short.

Was the wolf truly foolish enough to believe that she belonged to him? Did he and his brother not realize that she was his? Watching as the hanyou yet again tried to reach for her, she was faster. Her long raven black hair flowing around her as she headed to him. A single look was all he needed.

Watching as the daiyoukai fluidly rose from his chair to follow the fiery miko, Miroku couldn't help but smirk. For so long those two have been in love with each other, and neither one had uttered a word. If they only ignored their fears, everyone's agitation would be gone.

The hanyou wanted her. The wolf thought he had her. The daiyoukai loved her. All three of his friends had confessed their feelings at one point or another over the course of the years. At least the wolf was open with it.

_If only Sesshomaru were so blatant._

It always surprised him how a demon with such confidence couldn't muster up the courage to tell the spirited miko that he was completely and utterly in love with her. It had only been in a drunken state that the daiyoukai confessed it aloud and somewhat softly.

He had told him to confess it to her, but the youkai wouldn't hear it. Instead, he went on about his 'foolish' half-brother and killing him and the wolf if they tried to touch her again.

_The man's got it hard._

The sad thing was, from what Sango had told him, the little miko had it such as bad.

…

"So, Sango," Fudo smiled as the woman continued to fidget in her chair, "how did you come to join the cast of Jiro."

This was perfect. Sango's character Taka Fujii was the toughest of the tough in the show. Having her so blatantly nervous was perfect. He could see the headlines now on tomorrows magazines. "Taka Loosing Her Edge?"

_Yes._

"Well," she forced a smile to her lips, "most of us have been friends since we were in high school. Kagome and Sesshomaru were talking about studying performance in college, and it just snowballed from there. We all got the same manager, Mr. Meade, and he threw us into the show."

Smiling more, she couldn't help but inwardly giggle. "I think he was surprised when the show became a big hit after the third episode. It was a major risk, and all of us were so young it didn't matter."

"Yet, here you are," he matched her smile. "The number one hottest show in Japan."

"Yeah," she nodded, "all by the grace of the gods too."

"If you don't mind me asking," his comment drawing her still, "are you and Kisho Gifu as hot off stage as you are on?"

That was one of the types of questions that had her nervous in the back. "Miroku and I are dating, yes."

Fudo was experienced enough at his job to know not to push that point any further. "You both met in high school also?"

"Yeah." She was fine with that question. "I met Miroku through Kagome."

"Really?" This may be interesting. "How much of the cast went to school together?"

She didn't even have to ponder on it. It was like an ongoing joke in their group. "Kagome and Miroku," she ticked off each name with a finger, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Naraku, and me."

"So you all have been rather close before working together?"

"Oh, yes," her smile rising back to her lips.

It didn't take him long to realize the more relaxed she was the more likely she was going to answer his next question.

"Is there any other romances going on behind the scenes besides yours and Kagome's?"

"Kagome's?" Curious brown eyes looked to him as though he had said something bizarre.

"Yes," he smiled, "with Kouga Ito."

Right then, as the publicized tough woman bust into a fit of giggles, he knew his show what going to make the hot list. "Kouga? Yeah, right."

"So, the two are not involved?" This was so perfect.

"No," she absently muttered, "there's only one guy who stands a chance with her, and he's being silly." Just as she said it, her eyes shot to the camera that was squared fully on her. _Crap._

Noting the sudden change in her expression, he knew better than to press her and ruin the viewings. Opting in turn to see if Kagome herself was more responsive to the subject.

"How about the sassy Reiko?" he smiled at her.

Her eyes came back to him as the idea of almost slipping made her blush. "Yeah, Kikyo and Naraku are serious."

"Really?" There had been no news of that in the papers.

"Yeah, since school too." This was something she could say. Neither of them were keeping it a secrete. "The two are ridiculously inseparable."

_Yes!_

…

"Mom," came the cheerful yell of her kitsue.

"Daddy."

Looking up from the half wall they were currently sitting on, both parents reached out for their child as they came running to them.

"Mom," Shippo frantically muttered out, "Uncle Naraku said something about going to get ice cream after this, and invited Rin to come. But he said, we had to ask you guys first. I really want to go, mom. I know its not Tuesday, but please."

A soft giggle escaped her as he sputtered on and on about how she should agree. His cheeks turning red with each passing word.

"Shippo," she softly interrupted, "it is alright with me if it is with Sesshomaru."

"I do not see an issue," came the rumbling voice next to her.

"Great," Rin beamed. Taking the fox's hand, she dragged them to the door Kikyo and Naraku had just headed through. "Let's go, Shippo. Come on."

Watching as the two vanished out of sight, he relished in the sound of her gentle laughter. Like everything about her, he loved the sound. The happiness those two children brought her was another quality that drew him in deep. She was such a good mother to the kitsue. She was the perfect mother figure to his Rin.

"Kagome," his heart skipped as those beautiful brown eyes turned to him, "we never discussed what was going to happen after the show ended."

He had been dreading this conversation for so long. Ever since Mr. Meade announced the final season publicly, he worried everything was going to start crumbling around them. Without the show, what was there?

"Don't know," she nonchalantly shrugged. "I was thinking about trying movies."

"Movies?"

He smirked when she pushed away from the wall. His body going tight as she took a pose. Her small hands pushing her heavy locks into a disheveled lift. Those perfect curves free for his eyes to take in. The short white shirt lifted to show him the tight expanse of her stomach.

"Yeah," she grinned playfully, "don't you think the 'sexy Akina' could get a big movie part?"

Growling low, he didn't stop himself from reaching for her. The action was so natural between them that she had little thought when she grabbed his hand and allowed him to spin her against his chest.

"I believe you could do anything you put your mind to," he whispered into her ear.

For a brief moment, he allowed himself to believe that he had caused the shiver that raced through her and not the wind.

A silent growl echoed through his thoughts from the touch of her hand entwining within his. Leaning back against him, he couldn't help but know this was the woman he was meant to love. He only wished that she felt the same.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

…

"Lets welcome our next guest," Fudo beamed, "Miroku Narita."

This was the best night ever. His audience hadn't been this alive for so long.

Watching as the lovable Kisho Takahashi walked over to his chair, there was no denying the way he made the women watching swoon. A devilish grin playing on his lips. His hair cut short into spikes instead of the semi-long pony tail years before.

These were the people he needed on his show. Not some sitcom thrill who was only going to be popular for another two weeks. He needed the cast of Jiro.

"Welcome, Mr. Narita," Fudo smiled, not surprised when the man asked him to use his first name.

"Please, Miroku is fine," the man chuckled.

"Miroku," addressing him before the audience, "we have been informed by the lovely Sango that most of the cast were close friends before it was even a thought. How close?"

"Well," he wasn't surprised with the sudden question, expecting as much, "Kagome and I have been friends since we were little. Naturally, Naraku joined us. When we hit high school, Inuyasha Sesshomaru and Kikyo joined the picture than Sango."

"Is it true that Kikyo and Inuyasha were involved back then?"

Smiling, this guy really did enjoy the gossip. "Yeah. It didn't last too long, though. Mutual frustrations, and she hooked up with Naraku."

"Isn't it weird?" the host pressed.

"Not really. Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship, to be honest, wasn't all that serious. It ended not soon after it started."

"Has he been involved with anyone that you could tell us? I hear that he has his sights set on the sexy Akina."

Miroku mentally laughed at his best friend's popularized title was constantly being thrown around so casually. It always left her a little flustered and uncomfortable. Kouga and he were the ones who normally used it to get at her. Mr. Meade loved to tease he about it also.

Leaning forwards in his chair as though to whisper something, his voice was as clear as day. "The boy's hooked like a moth to a flame." A deep chuckle came from him, knowing full well how much the hanyou in the back was cursing right now.

…

"I'll fucking kill the prick," Inuyasha growled out. It was only by Sango and Kikyo's restraints that kept him from charging onto the stage. "The fucking ass."

"Inuyasha," Sango yelled as she pulled him back, "I'll beat you to a bloody pulp if you hurt him."

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kikyo pushed against his chest, "he's only doing it to get at you."

"Its not like its not true," Shippo's innocent voice commented as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Instantly, the hanyou had his eyes set on the kitsue on the couch.

"I wouldn't," Rin smiled. "Kagome wouldn't like it if you hurt him."

The brat was right. She would skin him alive if he hurt the little runt. The last thing he wanted was to be under her wrath. Her temper was formidable on the show and off, and he couldn't deny it. He was hooked to the girl. She had been one of the reasons he and Kikyo broke up.

Growling inwardly, his eyes shifted to the back door that led outside. He wouldn't deny it, but he also wanted to kick himself for ignoring it years ago. Maybe if he hadn't, he would be the one outside with her right now and not his brother.

It was surprising how open the daiyoukai was with her. His whole attitude changes whenever she walked into a room. His normally tense guard would fall to a calm façade, and it was only when she was uncomfortable that he got aggressive.

Where he was a moth drawn to a flare, his brother was caught in it with no escape.

Growling silently, he plopped down on the couch next to the two brats. He was just grateful that the daiyoukai hadn't claimed her. Once that happened, he didn't stand a chance.

…

"Naraku Higurashi," Fudo shook the hand extended to him, "I have been hearing some interesting things about you."

"I hope they're all good," he smiled as he took a seat.

"Well, if you consider stealing Inuyasha Taisho's girl back in high school good," he playfully grinned at the man across from him.

Naraku chuckled as the memory of Kikyo yelling at him on the way here came to mind. The woman was just as fiery as his sister. One would think the two were related and not him and Kagome.

"Yep," he smirked, "I won her fare and square. Just don't tell her I said that. She would skin me alive."

Both men knew that she could hear every word that was spoken, a live feed running to the back.

Smiling, he moved to another subject. "How does if feel to be related to Kagome? I'm sure it could drive an older brother crazy to have so many men desire his baby sister."

His eyes narrowed at that. Yes, it did drive him crazy. Whenever they went somewhere, he all but had to pull the men off of her. It was only when Sesshomaru was around that the guys backed off drastically.

Forcing his gaze straight, he tried his best to keep cool. "I don't worry too much about that. It just gets tiring to tell men to back off. Besides, Kagome doesn't date."

That caught his attention. "Really?"

Realizing he was treading on dangerous waters, he didn't want to throw his sister into a situation that would lock her up tight and attack this nosey host. "Lets just say that she knows what she wants and isn't dealing with anything less."

…

He could do this forever if she let him. Holding her as they watching the sun disappear, this was heaven. Her sweet scent covering him. Her small body flush against his chest with his arms wrapped about her. She was everything he ever wanted in life since he first saw her.

"Movies?" he inquired, drawing her attention to him.

He would never tire of seeing that smile. "No, not really."

That caught his attention. Ever since they were in school, all she had ever wanted to be was a successful actress. Now, here she was. The infamous Kagome Higurashi.

"I'm really getting into the whole cooking thing, and one of Mr. Meade's friends are looking for a head chief."

Now, that was his Kagome. She was a creature of wonders, constantly wanting to learn new things. She was the best cook he had ever met, and whoever hired her as their chief was going to be one successful man.

"You never said what you're going to do," her sweet voice drifted up to him.

He never really thought about it to any grand extent. His only concern had been loosing her.

"I believe I will take over my father's company," he answered after a brief moment. "The old dog is looking to retire."

The sound of her giggle flowed over him with a heated caress. He loved the sound. "I'll have to tell him you said that."

Like most people when it came to her, his father was in love with the little miko. She was his long lost daughter that he had always desperately wanted, and the daiyoukai spoiled her whenever she allowed him. With her own career so successful, the demon had little opportunity to do so.

"He has asked me on several occasion how you are doing," he comment, wanting desperately to change the subject. The idea of trying something without her at his side was all but painful. "I believe he misses you more than is own sons."

Another giggle escaped her. Her body leaned further into his own. He didn't miss the ease in her muscles when he wrapped his arms more securely about her waist. It surprised him how often she allowed him to hold her so freely. The wolf was very rarely allowed to be close enough to do so off the set, and his brother was constantly riding on her last nerve when he did.

Inwardly growling, he was the only one she eased into. Miroku had pointed out several times that he should just tell her the truth, that she would return his feelings. He wasn't foolish enough, however, to believe that he could have her.

She was so free spirited, turning down all advances she received. Never had she gone on a date. He silently took comfort in that she didn't want to be tied down into a commitment. It made the pain a little more bearable. Seeing her with another would have destroyed him.

Where she had turned down every offer because she wanted freedom he had because no other woman compared. She was his angel. Nothing was more beautiful to him than her. She was perfect.

"I think Shippo wants to come by the mansion some time." She broke his train of thought, drawing his eyes to her. "He hadn't seen your father in a while, and he is quiet taken to the 'old dog'." Another giggle escaping her as she used his words.

_God, I love you, Kagome._

"I believe father would like that very much." The softest shiver coursed through her body when his hand shifted to run across her stomach. "He likes playing with the two children."

"I'm surprised they haven't driven him mad," she muttered. "I all but go crazy trying to keep up with those two."

The sound of his own laughter rolled over her. He could feel it vibrating through the small body so close to his own. He loved knowing he had that effect on her. "Indeed."

"Sesshomaru," the call was nothing more than a whisper, but he heard her, "when the show is finally over, we'll still be"—

He didn't give her time to finish. "Kagome," his gentle voice flowed over her, easing every worry in her, "there is nothing on this earth that could take me away from you."

_Tell her, you fool._

It would be so easy. There had been so many opportunities in the past. Just whisper in her ear that you love her. Kiss her senseless, and confess everything. Tell her you want her as your mate. Tell her that you have loved only her since you first set eyes upon this beauty.

It would be so easy.

"Kagome"-

"Hey, you guys," Kikyo yelled from the open door. "Sesshomaru's up, so come on."

Silently growling, he was going to tell her if it was the last thing he did.

…

Fudo all but chocked on the look that was directed at him right now. The daiyoukai was not happy, and it was obvious. "So, Sesshomaru," he pressed on to another subject, "you are Captain Taro Yoshida, the mastermind behind the dangerous Jiro and Akina. What is it like to play such a role?"

Did this boy have to pester on about trivial matters. First he asked about his childhood with the hanyou, and now this. Was it not obvious that he did not wish to be here? The fear flowing from the host told him how obvious it was.

"It is eventful at times."

Remembering one time in particular several years ago where the writers thought it would be amusing to have Akina fall victim to a spell and seduce Taro. Where his character managed to remain level headed, he had been tense to an extreme. She had felt so right straddling him on the couch.

_This is going to suck._ He hadn't planned on the daiyoukai to be so indifferent. Sesshomaru Taisho was the most desired bachelor in all of Japan, and he was also the most feared. He should have known better than to expect the demon to act pleasant.

_But, he didn't seem this aggressive in the back._

"Your character in the show is what holds the different teams together, right?"

"That is correct."

"Can you by chance explain what that means?"

Yes, this boy was riding on his last nerve. "Each group goes through Taro for instruction. He is also the one who reprimands them if something does not go according to plan."

"All but Akina, right?"

He silently growled as the image of his angel surfaced. "Yes."

"Why is that?"

Leveling his eyes on the boy before him, he heart raced as the question rolled over in his mind. Why did he suddenly feel as though he was about to confess his secrete to the world? "Because he loves her," the words flowing from him like a silk caress.

Fudo's sights shifted to the audience as several sighs floated down to them. _Now this is more like it._

"Captain Taro is in love with her? That was never announced in the show."

Amber eyes hardened upon the boy once more. "There is no need to. His actions and words alone show the obvious."

Smiling, it did not go unnoticed to the host that this was a rather touchy subject with the dangerous daiyoukai. There were always tabloids going around about how the demon was getting into fights defending the sassy Kagome. There were more stories of them together than Inuyasha and her. Yet, the romance between the hanyou and miko were what the media thrived on.

Looking at the demon who was all but snarling at him, he had a feeling the romance on scene was much like the triangle off also.

"Frequently throughout the series they comment on how much Akina is drawn to Captain Taro. Does it make your friendship with Kagome off screen awkward at all?"

Just the shift in the daiyoukai's gaze told him just what he needed to know.

"No."

"Yet, you two are close."

"Yes."

If he stuck with one word answers, maybe the fool would release him. This was an interrogation, forcing information from him that he did not want to give, and if he declined answering the damn question it would raise issues in the back.

Silently growling, he was stuck with no escape until this boy released him.

"Now, there have been reports of you being seen with a woman lately. Can we know who the lucky lady is?"

That snapped the youkai out of his irritation. "I do not know who you are referring to."

"You must," the host muttered as he reached onto the side table for the magazine sitting there.

Taking it, sure enough there he was with the foolish woman. If his brother was constantly getting under his skin, this woman practically lived there. "She is nothing more than a fan who does not know how short my patience is." He never bothered to get her name, deciding it was not worth the hassle of encouraging her.

Placing the magazine back on the side table, a part of him regretted bringing the subject up. It had only seemed to fuel the daiyoukai's desire to leave more. "So, there is not lucky lady?"

"No." He so wished there was, though, one beautiful creature in particular. Only ever her and her alone. "I do not court."

Now that was interesting. _Neither of them date._

"I'm sure there are a lot of lady's out there that are upset right now."

They are not his concern. Why bring it up? He had no interest in any other woman than his angel, and he _was_ going to tell her once he gets off this damn stage.

…

"Kagome," Sango muttered as she watched her friend head towards the back door, "you alright?"

Looking to her friend, she forced a smile onto her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." With that said, the sound of the door clicked into place behind her.

_Leave it to Sango to notice something._ She sighed. _What the hell was I thinking?_

Of course he didn't date. She knew that. Not once ever since high school had he went out with anyone. Yeah, girls have thrown themselves at him, but that was normal. God, it was _Sesshomaru_, mister sex itself. The papers even acknowledged the obvious.

She was a fool to believe there was more to them than there was. It was just—he was always so sweet to her. She new he didn't act like that with anyone else. He was distant and cold to everyone else, but he held her, comforted her.

_You're a fool, Higurashi._

Slumping against the wall where he had so protectively embraced her, she could feel her heart break as the weight of reality set in. Who was she kidding? Why would he have wanted her anyway? He was Sesshomaru Taisho, the most desired bachelor and successful business man. Why would he waist his time with a silly little actress?

They were friends. She knew that. He was her best friend. Not even her and Miroku were so close, and they had known each other since childhood. It was her own damn fault for hoping there was something more than just friendship. After all these years without a word from him, she should have know.

_Maybe I should take Kouga up on that date._

She had never been on a date before because she had always been waiting for him to ask her. Now that everything was clear to her, wouldn't it be best to just say yes? She needed to get out there, and the wolf was always so sweet to her.

Mind made up, she headed back to the door.

…

_Finally._

As calmly as possible he stood from his chair and headed to the back. It had felt like forever sitting in that chair, being interrogated by the silly excuse of a man. What male would willing intrude into other's personal lives without them concerning him?

"Sesshomaru," Miroku muttered outside the curtain to the back room, effectively blocking his way.

Golden eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy before him. Was he as foolish as the host was? "I suggest you move."

A nervous chuckle left his friends. The panic seeping in. "I think you and I should go for a walk."

"Why would I want to do that?"

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, the hanyou's yell filtered through the closed curtain. "What the fuck? Kagome, you can't be serious."

"You heard her, mutt," the wolf's yell came to his ears. "Now back off."

His eyes shot to the boy before him. The gaze alone said the words that didn't pass his lips. _What is going on?_

"Well, you see," Miroku started, "Kagome"—

His words were cut short as the hanyou all but stormed out of the back. "Good things it my fucking turn. I swear I'm going to shred the bastard to pieces."

Two sets of eyes followed the grumbling boy while he cursed under his breath.

"I would like to know what has happen?"

The distant sound to the daiyoukai's voice sent a chill down his spine, and for a moment, he contemplated whether or not he should run for it. "Kagome agreed to go on a date with Kouga."

Instantly, he knew the danger he was currently in. Watching as the tall youkai's shoulders stiffened and once golden eyes turned a slight pink, he back pedaled it behind the curtain and out of the line of fire. God could only help the wolf now.

He still remembered the day Kouga had first asked the miko out. He had spent a good four hours talking the daiyoukai out of killing the wolf. His friend had been convinced he could get away with it without a murder charge. It was only by the grace of Kagome yelling at him for thinking she would go out with the guy that saved the wolf.

_Now, its up to the gods to save your sorry ass, Kouga._

…

"Thanks for having us, Fudo." Inuyasha forced a smile as his mind racked with ways to kill the wolf before his brother could.

"Not a problem." Why did he have a feeling he was missing something good? "Now, you are detective Jiro Tanaka, the number one officer in the Tokyo Police Department."

"Yep," he grinned, "that'd be me."

"What's it like working with the beautiful Kagome Higurashi? I'm sure there are a lot of guys out there that would love to be in your shoes."

Yeah, right. They would be dead within a minute of getting close to her. It was only because they were related that his brother hadn't killed him. "It gets eventful at times."

_Sesshomaru had said the same thing._ Interesting.

"Now, the press has been following you and Kagome Higurashi for yeas. Is there a romance between you two?"

What? That knocked him on his ass. _This guy is straight forward, isn't he?_

"No," he chuckled softly, "I'd be a dead dog is there was." Because, his brother would surely have killed him.

"Why is that?"

_Crap._

"She's"—what the hell was he going to say? She's my brother's girl? Sesshomaru Taisho is madly in love with her and would kill anyone who thought to claim her? Yeah, that would go over well in the back. "Let's just say she doesn't date."

_That didn't even answer the question._ Yet, he is another person who says she doesn't date. What the hell is going on between these people? He _had_ to get her out here.

…

Amber eyes narrowed on the smug wolf who was deliberately sitting on the other side of the room from him. Everyone was quiet except for the two children who were semi oblivious to the tension at the moment. She had left to head back outside before he had even entered. It had taken him a good several minutes just to compose himself.

Growling silently, the thought of going out and talking to her surfaced for the hundredth time since he sat down. What the hell was she thinking? The wolf? Out of all the men in her life, she chose the wolf? He wasn't even close to the daiyoukai's strength and skill.

His eye twitched as the thought of the flee bag wrapped about her came. He never truly gave it much concern because she had denied every advance the cub made. Why now? For all the nights, why did it have to be now?

"We're going to go check on Kagome." Sango's voice drew his attention to the door once more.

"I'll come with you." Kouga started to move but a feral growl from the other side of the room stopped him in his tracks.

"I think it'll be best if you don't," Kikyo commented as they left the room.

How was it possible for everyone in their group to know how he felt about the beautiful miko except for her?

Or, maybe she did and figured to nip it in the butt now. Was that why she took the wolf up on his offer? Did she sense that he was going to tell her how he felt?

His heart sank as the thought of his angel being with another because she didn't want to be with him entered his mind. They were close, but maybe she didn't want it to become more.

Silently growling, he would hide his secrete if it meant keeping her friendship. The last thing he wanted was her out of his life. She was everything to him.

_Kagome._

...

"Hey, there." Sango smiled as she got closer to the girl who looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

When they didn't get an answer, Kikyo pressed on. "Isn't this what you want, Kagome?"

What she wanted? _No._ She wanted the stupid daiyoukai. She wanted him like no other, and telling Kouga that she would go out with him all but killed her. Then, to have Sesshomaru so pissed just confused her more.

"If you don't want to go out with Kouga," Kikyo's arms wrapped about her shoulders, "just tell him so."

"I know a particular daiyoukai who would be thrilled if you cut it off," Sango teased.

Inwardly screaming, that didn't help her in the least. Was she wrong to assume that he didn't want more from their friendship than there was? Everyone else seemed to believe he did, but why hadn't he said anything?

"Come on, Kagome," Kikyo edged her back to the door. "You'll be going up soon."

That's right. Inuyasha would be done in another minute, wouldn't he. Then, it would be her turn. That gave her a little more time away from the dog. She need to gather her thoughts. It wouldn't do any good for her to lash out at him for no apparent reason.

_But, he's confusing me so much._

"Here," Sango muttered, reaching to wipe the rising water from her eyes. "Once this thing is done, you'll tell Kouga you're sorry but you're just not ready to date yet, and then you can kick Sesshomaru up to the moon."

Smiling at her friends, she nodded. Without them, she probably would have gone up on the stage and cried her eyes out. What kind of image would that give her fans who thought she was this kick-butt badass?

Well, she was going to kick someone's butt when this was done. It just depended on who's.

…

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Fudo shook the hanyou's hand as the man all but ran off the stage.

"Not a problem." What might be a problem is whether or not his brother lost control and killed the wolf.

Skidding to a stop on the other side of the curtain, there sat the wolf, alive and well. _Damn._

"Its my turn, isn't it," Kagome sighed as she stood from her spot between Sango and Kikyo on the couch.

"Good luck, Kagome." Kouga started to stand but a hard look for the daiyoukai stopped him.

"Thanks, Kouga," she muttered, giving his older brother a hard look of her own.

_I'm not sure who's scarier._

"Sit down, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered after she left the room. "We have a matter to discuss with the wolf."

Plopping down into the chair between them, he should have seen this coming. Who would have thought the wolf was going to get away with this new development easily? Not him, but at least they were going to try to be civil about it.

"We'll take the kids outside," Kikyo said as her and Sango grabbed the children and left.

It was best if they weren't here because, if the wolf argued, the daiyoukai didn't need them to seem him get violent.

"Kouga," Miroku started after the women left, "we have been lenient for some time with your fascination for our friend, have we not?"

The discomfort rolling off the demon pleased the older dog demon greatly. He should be uncomfortable. Who was he to think he deserved his angel.

"Now," Naraku went on, "you have two choices. One would leave you walking fine in the morning and the other can be rather," he searched for a word, "painful."

"What are you guys getting out?" the wolf asked, but not completely oblivious to what they wanted.

"We want you to tell Kagome you changed your mind," Inuyasha answered, surprisingly calm. They needed to be calm for the daiyoukai's sake.

Looking from one male to another, his gaze froze over the dog demon across from him. He had always known that her and the older demon were close, but he never thought that…until now that is.

"If you choose to argue this matter," Sesshomaru stated—if one look could promise pain, than his was beyond such control, "there will be consequences."

And, he had no doubt about that.

…

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi," Fudo beamed. It was taking every once of his control not to melt into a puddle at her feet.

"Please," her smile making his effect even more complicated, "call me Kagome."

"Kagome," her names rolling off his lips as he shook her hand as they took their seats, "what is it like being the most desired individual in all of Japan?"

She giggled at that. "I wouldn't go that far, Fudo." The slight blush to his cheeks didn't go unnoticed to her. "I think Sesshomaru has that title."

The comment had come from her so casually that she hadn't even thought about it. He was unbelievably good-looking, and it was an ongoing joke between them. The sexy Akina vs. the godly Captain Taro.

Yet, the comment fueled the man across from her, and she didn't miss the look of determination in his gaze.

"Speaking of Mr. Taisho," he edged, "what's it like working with him. I bet it gets heated at points when making scenes."

Heated? That was an understatement. It took all of her energy at times not to get lost in a scene. She was just thankful she never had to kiss him. If she had, it would have been her undoing long ago.

"What wouldn't with Sesshomaru," she jokingly teased, winking at him playfully. It was her safety mechanism. Make a joke to take the edge off. It normally worked like a charge, but it left her currently spelling down heartache once again.

"I bet."

He may just be a talk show host, but he was good at his job. Having the talent to read fleeting emotions from his guest was one of his strong suites, and he didn't miss the pain that flashed across her gaze. It made him wonder how much action was actually going on off stage.

"So, Fudo," she smiled, drawing his attention from his thoughts, "what's it like being a talk show host?"

The question startled him a bit. Smiling, he gave her a playful scowl. "Now, now, I'm the one who asks the question."

Two small hands flew up a mock show of defense. "All right. No need to twist my arm."

"Good than," he instantly jumped back to the issue before, "so there is no off stage romance between you and Sesshomaru Taisho?"

_Direct._

"No," her heart inwardly sank as the smile remained on her lips, "just friends."

"No romance at all?" he pressed. "I hear you don't date."

She smirked at the statement. Her friends sounded like a broken robot at times saying that. "No, not really."

"Why's that?"

One small shoulder rose briefly before falling. "Never wanted to." She was trying to go for casual, but they both knew the truth.

His smile was genuine when he stared her steady in the eyes. The action so sudden it left her silently gasping. "Whoever has your heart, Kagome," the soft sound of his voice easing her aching chest, "he is lucky."

…

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched as the host's words drifted to his sensitive ears. If this night could get any more confusing, it just happened.

Was he wrong to believe she didn't want more between them than just friendship? Maybe it wasn't him he was referring to, yet they had been discussing him just moments before. What he simply just hoping that his newfound view was incorrect.

Silently praying, he hoped he was.

"Now," Fudo's voice came to him again from the stage and flat screen on the wall, "is the sassy and sexy Akina like the beautiful Kagome Higurashi?"

He could hear her soft giggle as though she was standing next to him. He was always so much more aware of her than anything else. "Inuyasha says that were both just as bossy and demanding."

"I can think of something else they both like," Naraku silently chuckled as he looked to the daiyoukai. "Sesshomaru," his voice suddenly taking on a more serious tone, "can I speak to you outside?"

As much as he wanted to sit back here and listen to her, he knew it would be best to listen to the man. "Inuyasha," he drew the hanyou's attention, "get me if I am not back by the time she is done."

"Got it."

With that taken care of, the demon followed his friend out the back. The door hadn't clicked closed before the man turned on him. "I suggest you confess to her how you feel by the end of the night."

His previous growing confusion surfaced again. "If she wishes to be friends, I will not ruin it by voices silly feelings."

"Sesshomaru, you fool." Pacing to the half wall where he had been holding her earlier, the daiyoukai couldn't stop the memory of peace that had consumed him then. "I do not understand how two people could be so madly in love with each other and not see it."

"You, Naraku," he stated with the constant distant tone, "are blind to how your sister truly feels. She had asked the wolf out. Her interests are obviously set on others."

"See," the man practically growled out, "that is such foolishness right there. We all know she hates that wolf. You are the only one that cannot see what is so clear. Even that flee bag knows it."

Had he not been confident before that she would return his feelings? He had been so ready to confess everything to her when he went to go on that damn stage. Everything seemingly changed when he got off.

"I know you were going to earlier," his friend's words softened, drawing his focus. "Kikyo could have kicked herself for interrupting then, but she didn't realize until it was too late."

The woman was infuriating. For years she has plagued his every thought and desire. Ever since he first laid eyes on her he has been in love with her. She was his world and his death.

"She confuses me," his voice nothing more than a whisper as his gaze rose to the night sky. "I was going to tell her when I was done the interview, but"—he didn't want to finish. To think that she wanted to be with the wolf had him in unbelievable pain.

"She was going to cancel."

Amber eyes snapped to meet his brown ones. A sudden spark of hope igniting inside of him.

"According to Kikyo, she had only agreed to go out with him because she believed you did want her." A soft chuckle left him as he thought over what his girlfriend had whispered into his ear. "I strongly suggest you talk to her when she gets off."

A new wave of anticipation filled him as the possibilities ran through his head.

She didn't want to be with the wolf. Kikyo and Sango _knew_ that she wanted to be with him. He had gone too long without her to ignore his desire for her any longer. He needed her touch in his life, her love.

_Kagome._

…

"If I didn't know better," she giggled as the man across from her turned red, "I would think you have a crush on me."

After his little heart held comment earlier, the host had been quite amusing to say the least. He was constantly complementing her and appraising her when he didn't think she was looking, and now he had practically confessed to fantasizing about her.

"I assure you," she stated, forcing the giggle down, "I have never partaken in a porn, despite what some silly housewife said."

His cheeks looked as though they were going to stay a permanent pink. "Thank you, Kagome."

Taking that as her cue, she kissed him on the cheek before heading to the back. She didn't have to turn around to know that the man was probably about ready to turn purple. The sounds from the audience told her as much.

The twenty minutes on the stage was all she needed to clear her thoughts. Fudo had been great with distracting her, but still letting her ponder on the stupid daiyoukai all the same. The host seemed to be convinced that there was something going on between her and the demon, and the more she thought about it the harder it was getting to ignore.

"Shit," Inuyasha's voice drifted to her as she came through the curtain.

She briefly noticed him jump over the couch to run for the back door.

"Kouga," the wolf's eyes shifted to her, "can I talk to you?"

It was then that she noticed the slight fear in his blue eyes. His posture was ridged and stiff as he followed her to a corner of the room away from the others. Looking around briefly, neither Naraku or Sesshomaru were there. Inuyasha had booked it outside, though.

"Kagome," the unfamiliar tone in his voice drew her attention again, "I think you and I going out on a date wouldn't be the best thing."

As bewildered as she should be about the sudden change in the wolf, she simply couldn't. "Sesshomaru asked you to back out, didn't he?" She wasn't even mad, though, a part of her thought she should be.

"Well," his brow pitched, pondering over the daiyoukai's tone, "not exactly."

She didn't have to press to understand what he meant. The dog had threatened him, and alone on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's wrath would back down the strongest of men in a heart bead. She had only witnessed it once, and it was the only time she could remember being afraid of him.

"Kagome," his call grabbing her from her thoughts once again, "don't think I'm not attracted to you because that sure as hell isn't the case, but…"

Smiling, it would be impossible to hold all this against the wolf before her. Her demon was stronger and more demanding than any creature before him. If Sesshomaru Taisho wanted something, he got it.

"Don't worry, Kouga," she playfully giggled at him, "you're safe."

With a final sigh from the wolf, she turned and headed for the back door. There was a lot she needed to discuss with the daiyoukai, and it couldn't wait any longer. If things continued to drag out as they have been, she was sure she was going to break and go mad.

Yet, the thought of loosing him…

She couldn't think about that. Who is their right mind went through life on 'what ifs'? It wasn't healthy. She need him in her life, but she also wanted a partner to share herself with body and soul.

Her daiyoukai already possessed her heart and every thought. She only hoped he felt the same.

Focusing on the door a few feet from her once again, she realized instantly that it was open and Naraku and Inuyasha were filing in. The demanding demon that practically drew everyone into submission but her was standing there now, a mere few feet from her.

"Kagome," his tone was so different than what she was use to, "I would like to speak to you outside."

Her heart ached to see the fear so evident in his gaze. It helped her, though. Such a strong emotion from him had to mean something, right?

Following him outside, her hand in his, she felt suddenly confident. It was almost as thought she knew that everything was finally working out the way it was suppose to. The show was coming to a close after six years, and she was about to start a regular nine to five job. Shippo was happy, and Rin, who she considered her daughter, was happy also. The only thing missing from her perfect little happiness was him.

Coming to a stop, she didn't want to wait and worry any longer. It was far too much of a headache, and she was just simply tired of it.

"Kagome?" His voice drew her attention squarely on him, all the frustration, all heartache she felt through the last eleven years suddenly rose to the surface, and all she wanted to do right then and there was hit him. She hated this rollercoaster ride he's kept her on all these years, and she need it to stop.

Amber eyes sobered from their cautious state when he noticed the fury building behind those beautiful brown orbs. "Sesshomaru," she softly muttered, every single bit of her frustration clear in her voice, "I swear, if you don't tell me you love right now, I'm going to turn around and stay with your brother."

Lord knows that Inuyasha gets on her nerves, but he is the second best thing compared to the daiyoukai, and the only other person she could possibly find happiness with...

And he knew that too.

"Kagome," he softly smiled at her, "I really would hate to have to kill my only other living kin besides my father, so I guess you leave me with no choice." Leaning down, in the first moment since they met, he kissed her. Her soft warm lips against his as she gently fanned her fingers against his chest. It was everything he ever thought it would be and then more, so much more.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

Smiling up at him, she was about to return his affection when the hanyou's sharp cursing filtered to their ears.

"God damn it you jackasses."

Turning to the sound of the commotion, there stood Fudo with two camera guys and Inuyasha Miroku and Naraku trying to fight them back into the studio. "This is the best show ever," the host yelled as Inuyasha all but picked the man up and threw him back into the studio.

Giggling at the commotion before them, she winked back at Miroku he drew the last camera man in behind her brother. "_What a perfect ending to this whole thing,_" she chuckled to herself.

Tugging at the ends of his silver hair, she waited for his aggressive gaze to fall back on her before she kissed him again. It was soft but hungry, and it felt wonderful. _"Who said the first kiss would be the best lied there butt's off."_ Looking up at him, she confessed her owe secrete to him in turn, "I love you Sesshomaru."

Then, in that one moment he knew that no matter what happens when this week ends, and the series comes to a close, there could never be a force powerful enough to take her from him..._and lord help whoever tries._


End file.
